Mínimo Común Denominador
by le mousquetaire
Summary: Considerando las cosas, lo único que tenían en común era el sexo. X Men: First Class  2011


Erik siempre había sido un lobo solitario, acostumbrado a hacer las cosas por si mismo, sin ataduras ni compromisos, con nada que perder. Todas esas cosas no eran fáciles de comprender para alguien como Charles, que había estado rodeado de amor y apoyo desde su nacimiento. Erik no iba a intentar ni siquiera explicárselas. Bastaba con hacérselas saber.

Charles era bastante perceptivo y su habilidad de telépata había desarrollado su capacidad de empatía. Podía presumir de que podía entender a la otra persona, pero Erik sabía que eso no implicaba que fuera capaz de _sentir_, de forma más profunda, aquello que lograba percibir.

Y sin embargo…

Sentirlo dentro de su mente había sido, por decir lo menos, inquietante. Charles había excavado en la profundidad de sus recuerdos y rescatado un momento que tantos años de odio y dolor habían convertido en una sombra. El último recuerdo de felicidad que le quedaba y del que Charles había sido testigo involuntario.

En un principio se había dejado llevar por el contagioso optimismo de Charles, por el regocijo que experimentaba cada vez que se conectaba a Cerebro y encontraba a otros mutantes como ellos a quienes ofrecerles una oportunidad de tener una vida sin miedos, un futuro ahí donde muchos habían perdido toda esperanza.

Sus viajes de reclutamiento habían sido como pequeñas aventuras. Viajar a lo largo del país, compartiendo los pequeños triunfos y sobrellevando las constantes derrotas, uno al lado del otro, había sido una experiencia completamente nueva para él.

No fue un gran paso para ninguno de los dos el terminar uno en brazos del otro pero, ciertamente, fue una revelación.

* * *

><p>Charles era de naturaleza aventurera, siempre abierto a la experimentación y siempre hambriento de nuevas experiencias. Erik simplemente anhelaba el contacto humano; el saberse querido y necesitado era algo que no estaba acostumbrado a permitirse.<p>

La primera vez fue esa noche que encontraron a Ángel en el bar nudista. Una botella de champaña, un baile de cortesía para los dos, su primera victoria en meses. Llegaron al hotel, sosteniéndose uno al otro, riéndose como idiotas cuando Charles fue incapaz de meter la llave en la cerradura y Erik intentó hacerlo utilizando sus poderes. Cuando finalmente lograron entrar, continuaron riendo, sosteniéndose contra la puerta, cada uno intentando recuperar la compostura, para volver a echarse a reír cuando se dieron cuenta de que era completamente inútil.

Fue Charles quien dio el primer paso, atrapando el rostro de Erik entre sus manos y poniéndolo contra la puerta, para después buscar su boca con los ojos cerrados, confiando en que Erik le encontraría a mitad del camino. Erik respondió por pura inercia, dejando que las emociones – libres gracias al alcohol - guiaran sus movimientos. Se besaron como si fuera algo que hubieran hecho todo el tiempo, pero con la misma reverencia que requería la primera vez.

Avanzaron despacio dentro de la habitación, deshaciéndose de la ropa en el camino, hasta que cayeron desnudos sobre una de las camas dobles, peligrosamente a punto de rodar por el suelo. Erik lo empujó sobre el colchón hasta que su cabeza golpeó con la cabecera de la cama, lo que les recordó a ambos que seguían estando ebrios, lo que los hizo volver a reír como estúpidos, aligerando un poco la intensidad del momento.

Charles aprovechó que Erik reía a carcajadas, para hacerle girar sobre la cama y colocársele encima. Se sentó sobre las fuertes piernas de Erik, dejando que la parte superior de su cuerpo se posara sobre el de su amigo, buscando todo el contacto físico que fuera posible, antes de intentar algo más.

- _Erik Lehnsherr, maldito bastardo hijo de perra. He estado duro desde el momento en que Ángel se puso a bailar sobre tu regazo y nunca apartase tu mirada de la mía._- La voz en su cabeza sonaba más profunda y con una intención que probablemente nunca poseería si saliera de la garganta de Charles.

Erik se arqueó contra su cuerpo, recorriendo su espalda con sus manos, sorprendido por la fuerza y los músculos que se escondían tras ese guardarropa serio y un poco excesivamente conservador con que Charles acostumbraba vestir.

Despacio, Erik separó las piernas y el cuerpo de Charles se acomodó entre ellas. Ambos contuvieron el aliento cuando Erik tomó la erección de Charles en su mano y le empujó contra la suya, encontrando el ritmo perfecto, la intensidad adecuada. Un gruñido casi animal salió de su garganta y fue a ahogarse en la humedad de los labios de Charles, que apenas se apartaban de los suyos para respirar.

-_¿Demasiado perverso para ti, vicario?_Charles se mordió los labios y contrajo todos los músculos de su cuerpo, cuando escuchó la voz de Erik en su cabeza. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con su mirada traviesa y esa sonrisa llena de promesas y no pudo hacer más que besar esa boca que casi nunca sonreía, para poder tomar posesión de ese precioso momento en caso de que no volviera a repetirse.

La habitación se llenó de una energía peculiar, de una especie de _buzz_eléctrico que hacía que los cabellos de la nuca de Charles se erizaran. Intentó concentrarse en la inmediatez de la situación; en el golpe de su corazón contra su pecho, en las cicatrices – viejas todas ellas – sobre la piel de Erik, en lo ordinario y genérico de su habitación, en el calor que iba generándose bajo su vientre y la forma en que la mano de tenía atrapada su erección parecía haber perdido por completo el ritmo. Su orgasmo le tomó por sorpresa, concentrado como estaba en no perder una sola de las expresiones que iban y venían por el rostro del hombre que era responsable del mismo.

Erik era un deseo que Charles no sabía que poseía.

Charles volvió a tomar conciencia de su entorno cuando Erik pasaba sus dedos por sus vientres y se los llevaba a los labios para limpiarlos. Ambos rieron cuando su pene se estremeció de placer entre sus cuerpos, casi listo para continuar con sus travesuras.

- ¿Vamos a seguir haciendo esto cuando volvamos a casa? – Erik le ayudó a acomodarse en la cama, sobre su cuerpo y en medio de sus brazos. Charles esquivó su mirada por un momento, mientras trataba de buscar la forma de responder a eso sin provocar otra de sus discusiones retóricas.

- Por supuesto, pero debemos ser discretos, considerando…

- Qué no deseas que se enteren los trajeados, o ¿sólo se trata de la Agente MacTaggert? – Erik mantuvo su tono de voz neutral y su lenguaje corporal controlado, pero Charles no necesitaba meterse en su cabeza para entender del todo la implicación de sus palabras.

-Sin ella nos quedamos sin acceso a Cerebro y con eso perdemos la oportunidad de encontrar y ayudar a más mutantes allá afuera, Erik. – Sabía que su voz era condescendiente y que estaban hablado de algo que nada tenía que ver con su misión de reclutamiento, pero con Erik se necesitaban muchos argumentos para justificar ciertas acciones y Charles no tenía cabeza para pensar con claridad y sentido en ese preciso momento. – Nuestra relación es estrictamente profesional. – No supo realmente que fue lo que le hizo agregar ese último detalle.

- Por tu bien, Charles, asegúrate de que ella esté enterada de eso. – Erik apretó el abrazo en que le tenía atrapado y se dispuso a dormir. Charles contempló las implicaciones de tener una relación sentimental y física con Erik, dadas las circunstancias, y tras un par de minutos y con su cuerpo reaccionando ante las imágenes que iba revisando y descartando en su cabeza, decidió dejarlo todo por la paz y dormir un poco.

Mañana sería otro día.


End file.
